sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Elias Toufexis
| name = Elias Toufexis | birth_name = Illya George Toufexis | birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | height = 5'10 | years_active = 2004–present | spouse = Michelle Boback (2007–present) | homepage = http://eliastoufexis.com }} Elias Toufexis (born October 27, 1975) is an actor in television, film, theatre, voice and performance capture. He has become an actor with a fan base and cult-following around the world. He has played dozens of major characters on television, most notably in the Science Fiction and Fantasy genres. His career in the world of voice-over and performance capture is extensive with multiple performance capture roles in films, TV shows and videogames and numerous voice-overs in cartoons and commercials. He lives in Los Angeles, California. Career He graduated high school in 1994 and went on to obtain a Diploma of College Studies in Theater from Dawson College in Montreal in 2000. In 2001 he moved to New York City. After a little over a year and a handful of off-on Broadway and fringe festival plays, he returned to Montreal, broke. He played Roger, the second lead role in the Canadian science fiction comedy film Decoys. The film was not successful but it gave him enough money to move to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and pursue acting there. Elias acted in small roles at first, eventually playing Morton in the made-for-television film The Five People You Meet In Heaven based on a book by Mitch Albom, in which he worked alongside Jon Voight, Michael Imperioli and Jeff Daniels. He then played Webber in a popular episode of Supernatural. Webber was an "evil twin with mind control powers" and it was a very well liked (or disliked) character. He followed that with his second appearance on Smallville (the first was a one line walk on) as the character Bronson, who could travel between radio frequencies and kidnaps Lex Luthor. His third character on Smallville was Emil Lasalle a.k.a. Warp, a member of the Suicide Squad from DC Comics. He has since played the "villain of the week" on shows like The Listener, Painkiller Jane, Flashpoint, Flash Gordon, Stargate Atlantis, Lost Girl, Houdini & Doyle One of his most popular projects is his work on The Expanse where he played two major characters. In season one he played the role of Kenzo Gabriel, the spy that joins the crew of the Rocinante. In season two he played, by performance capture, the role of the Hybrid creature or "The Seventh Man". He started his video game voice-over and performance capture career in 2007 with Rainbow Six: Vegas 2. He has since worked on multiple video games including an extensive amount of performance capture. His two most popular characters are Andriy Kobin and Adam Jensen. Kobin is one of the villains in Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction where Elias developed a cult following due to his manic and humorous performance. He reprised the role, this time as a main supporting character, in a far more expanded role, in Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist. Adam Jensen is the main character in Deus Ex: Human Revolution; Toufexis' wife Michelle Boback had a major supporting role in this game as scientist Megan Reed. Elias has publicly stated that he is a fan of the Deus Ex series, particularly the Deus Ex released in 2000. Toufexis was cast to play as the protagonist of Far Cry 3, Jason Brody. However, he was replaced by another voice actor Gianpaolo Venuta after he worked on the role for two years, as the publisher of the game did not want players to confuse Brody with Jensen. He played the lead role in Far Cry Primal, a spin-off of the Far Cry series. Toufexis reprised his role as Jensen in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, a sequel to Human Revolution. On February 28, 2018, Toufexis announced on Twitter that he was voicing a character in the new BattleTech video game by Harebrained Schemes, stating that he had sought out a role and was accepted. That character was later revealed to be Commodore Samuel Ostergaard of the Taurian Concordat Navy, a primary antagonist in the game. He presently resides in Los Angeles with his wife and two children. Filmography Live-action * Against the Wall as O'Leary * Alphas as Cornell Scipio * Ascension as Mark Hayes * Ba'al as McCulloch * Bitten as Joey Stillwell * Blade: The Series as Young Donny Flannigan * Bloodsuckers as Officer Brackish * Brilliant as Adam * Conduct Unbecoming as Captain Cannon * Connor's War as Captain * Crisis Point as Scott Sanders * Da Vinci's Inquest as Constable Dan Archibald * Dead Like Me as Brian * Decoys as Roger * Engaged to Kill as Sullivan * Eureka as Adam Barlowe * Flash Gordon as Rundle * Flashpoint as Danny Lucic * Fries with That? as Dwayne * Imaginaerum as The Snowman * Kraken: Tentacles of the Deep as Keith * Lost Girl as Michael Connel * Painkiller Jane as Howie * Played as Donny Blair * Rookie Blue as Charlie Davis * Sand Serpents as Private Andrews * Sarila as Kauji * Smallville as Emil LaSalle, Bronson, Luke * South of Houston St. * Stargate Atlantis as Replicator * Star Trek: Discovery as "Cold" * Supernatural as Webber, Ansem Weems * The Collector as Zeke * The Days as Josh * Dead Zone as Punk #2 * The Expanse as Kenzo and "The Seventh Man"/"The Hybrid" * The Five People You Meet in Heaven as Morton * The Listener as Dmitry Volkov * The Partner (short) as Keith * Zero Hour as Colleague Voice and motion capture work * Assassin's Creed as Rafiq informers * Assassin's Creed II as Federico Auditore da Firenze * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood as Federico Auditore da Firenze * Assassin's Creed: Revelations as Byzantine Guards * Assassin's Creed Unity as Jacques Roux * Assassin's Creed: Odyssey as Leonidas.https://twitter.com/EliasToufexis/status/1012093920564531200 and Nikolaoshttps://twitter.com/EliasToufexis/status/1045529940966309888 * BattleTech as Commodore Samuel Ostergaard * Contrast as Johnny Fenris * Dying Light: Cuisine & Cargo as Christof Merpe * Deus Ex: Human Revolution as Adam Jensen * Deus Ex: Mankind Divided as Adam Jensen * Far Cry Primal as Takkar * H.A.W.X (Miscellaneous) * Hellraid as Alistair the Knight * I Am Alive as Henry * James Noir's Hollywood Crimes * Lego DC Super-Villains as Parademonshttps://www.cosmicbooknews.com/lego-dc-super-villains-darkseid-trailer * The Long Dark * Need for Speed: Carbon as Sal Mustela * Shaun White Skateboarding as Snail * Silent Hunter 5 * Marvel's Spider-Man as additional voices * Suikoden Tierkreis as Asad / Logan * Tom Clancy's EndWar as X-397 Pilot * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 as Gabriel Nowak * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction as Andriy Kobin * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist as Andriy Kobin Web Series * Honest Trailers as Adam Jensen/Himself (Guest Star) References External links *EliasToufexis.com *Twitter Page * Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Canadian male film actors Category:Canadian male voice actors Category:Canadian male stage actors Category:Canadian male television actors Category:Canadian people of Greek descent Category:Male actors from Montreal Category:20th-century Canadian male actors Category:Male actors of Greek descent